Electric arc welders are normally housed in a metal cabinet containing various electrical components necessary for creating high current used in an electric arc welding process. Since the current in an electric arc welder is quite high, the interior of the cabinet gets quite hot and are not efficiently cooled even though the components are mounted on high efficiency heat sinks. To dissipate the heat from the heat sink in the cabinet, it is common practice to provide one or more high speed fans that circulate air based upon a pressure drop from the inlet of the fan to the outlet of the fan. It has been found that such fans move air relatively slowly; however, if the output pressure becomes quite high the efficiency of the cooling operation is decreased. Thus, there is a need in the electric arc welding field to efficiently cool the interior of the cabinet of a welder and particularly the several heat sinks onto which are mounted heat generating components for the welder.